What is happiness?
by outcaaast
Summary: Sebenarnya kebahagiaan itu apa? Dan bagaimana cara mendapatkannya? Apakah sama seperti Snow White yang mendapatkan pangerannya atau Cinderella dengan sepatu kacanya? "Aku..takut bahagia" This is Hunkai. YAOI.


**What is happiness?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hunkai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is YAOI**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Perpustakaan itu begitu tenang. Hanya terdapat segelintir orang disana. Bisa dimaklumi karena ini bukan hari-hari sibuk seperti biasa. Ini akhir pekan, dimana orang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantai di rumah atau berkunjung ke tempat yang lebih menyenangkan selain perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan ini merupakan satu-satunya di daerah ini. Dengan ruangan baca yang terbagi atas beberapa meja dan satu sudut yang dilengkapi oleh komputer. Koleksi bukunya juga bisa dibilang lengkap mengingat ini satu-satunya perpustakaan disana.

Di sudut ruangan di sebelah kanan, tepat di bagian _Music and Entertainment_ , terdapat seorang namja berkulit sedikit tan sedang membersihkan debu di antara rak-rak buku. Dengan cekatan tangannya bergerak membersihkan dan menyapu debu-debu yang berkumpul disana. Tangannya meraba ruas-ruas buku setiap kali ia menepiskan debu.

Langkahnya begitu hati-hati dengan tangan yang tak berhenti mengibaskan debu menggunakan sebuah kemoceng. Terkadang ia berhenti untuk menghalau debu yang masuk ke hidungnya. Ah, harusnya ia menggunakan sebuah masker untuk menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Tetapi dia sudah terbiasa.

"Jongin!"

Tangan namja tan itu berhenti. Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, ia menoleh ke belakang. Tetapi sepertinya ia menoleh ke arah yang salah. Karena suara yang memanggilnya berasal dari namja yang berdiri di meja depan perpustakaan, sekitar lima meter darinya. Bukan dari belakangnya.

"Ne, hyung?"

"Aku di meja depan, Jongin-ah"

Namja yang dipanggil Jongin itu memutar tubuhnya ke arah meja depan dan tersenyum malu.

"Maaf hyung"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Ada apa memanggilku, Baekhyun hyung?"

"Sepertinya kita akan tutup cepat hari ini, aku ada urusan"

Jongin berjalan mendekat ke arah meja dimana Baekhyun berada.

"Oh baiklah. Apa kau akan kencan hyung?" tanyanya sambil mengendus udara di sekitarnya.

Tercium wangi parfum dan sepertinya itu dari Baekhyun. Jongin tidak melihat rona merah yang menjalar di pipi Baekhyun.

"T-tidak. Siapa bilang? Aku ha-hanya-"

Jongin tertawa mendengar Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi gagap.

"Jadi siapa orangnya hyung?"

"Ugh, Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol"

Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah. Sayang Jongin tidak melihatnya.

"Wah, siapa itu hyung? Kekasihmu?"

"Bukan!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jongin sedikit bingung.

"Teman. Hanya teman. Dia mengajakku keluar makan malam"

"Itu berarti kencan hyung"

"Bukan kencan. Hanya makan malam biasa"

"Ya ya ya, hanya makan malam biasa" ujar Jongin dengan nada yang sedikit menyebalkan kedengarannya di telinga Baekhyun.

Jongin berjalan ke loker untuk meletakkan celemek yang dikenakannya dan mengambil tas serta jaketnya dan juga sebuah tongkat.

Baekhyun menatapnya sedikit khawatir. Karena biasanya Baekhyun yang mengantar Jongin pulang. Tetapi kali ini tidak. Terlebih lagi Chanyeol telah menunggunya di depan perpustakaan ini.

"Maafkan hyung ne Jongin. Hyung tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang hari ini"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku sudah terbiasa bahkan sebelum kau sering mengantarku pulang"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Lagipula sekali-kali pulang lebih cepat kan tidak ada ruginya. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan di rumah nanti haha"

Baekhyun mengusap kepala Jongin dengan sayang. Dia sudah menganggap Jongin sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu hyung. Selamat bersenang-senang atas kencanmu"

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa itu bukan kencan"

"Ya, itu bukan kencan. Selamat bersenang-senang hyung"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal dan Jongin hanya tertawa sambil berjalan keluar perpustakaan dengan sebuah tongkat di tangannya sebagai penuntun jalan. Ya, Jongin buta.

Ini merupakan musim gugur yang ke lima sejak Jongin kehilangan penglihatannya. Ketika dia berada di sekolah menengah pertama, dia mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan matanya buta. Tidak permanen memang, tetapi operasi membutuhkan biaya yang sangat besar. Terlebih lagi, Jongin tidak memiliki siapapun lagi disisinya.

Ibunya sudah lama meninggalkannya, sejak dia kecil. Dan ayahnya meninggalkannya tepat sebulan sebelum Jongin kecelakaan. Tragis bukan? Di saat dia membutuhkan hangatnya pelukan ibu dan perlindungan dari ayahnya, tidak ada satupun yang ia dapatkan.

Bunuh diri? Itu satu-satunya opsi yang dia punya ketika ia mendapati bahwa ia tidak bisa melihat. Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih ingin menghukumnya dengan menggagalkan niatnya itu dengan mengirimkan Baekhyun. Ya, namja itu yang telah menyelamatkannya ketika ia mencoba mengiris pergelangan tangannya. Namja itu juga yang mengajaknya tinggal bersama sejak saat itu. Baekhyun merupakan penolongnya. Dan hingga saat ini, Jongin sedikit bersyukur Baekhyun telah menyelamatkannya pada saat itu dan terus memotivasinya untuk tetap hidup.

Pernah Baekhyun mengatakan akan membiayai operasi mata Jongin tetapi Jongin menolaknya. Karena ia tidak sanggup untuk berhutang lebih banyak lagi pada Baekhyun. Dia pernah berhutang sebuah nyawa padanya, dan ditambah pula dengan sepasang mata? Tidak Jongin tidak setega itu. Oleh karena itu, Jongin berusaha bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya operasi matanya. Hingga kini tabungannya masih belum bisa dikatakan cukup. Mungkin sedikit lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tolong aku Sehun"

"Ck! Kenapa harus aku? Aku sibuk hyung"

"Sekali ini saja. Hyung tidak sempat mengembalikannya. Ini sudah deadline, nanti kena denda"

"Ck, hanya denda beberapa won saja tidak masalah kan?"

"No! Aku tidak suka kena denda. Aku ingin catatanku bersih disana"

"Kalau begitu kembalikan sendiri!"

"Aku tidak sempat! Ayolah Sehun"

Sehun diam. Malas menanggapi hyung nya yang terdengar sangat kekanakan.

"Sehun! Lagipula kan letak perpustakaan itu searah dengan apartemenmu"

"…"

"Sehun!"

"Ck Aishh! Baiklah! Kau berisik sekali, mana bukunya?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar sambil memberi dua buah buku tebal ke meja Sehun.

"Terima kasih Sehunnie~"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu!"

"Ah baiklah baiklah. Kau sangat pemarah. Bisa cepat tua, umurmu bahkan belum 25"

"Berisik. Sudah keluar dari ruanganku. Kau mengganggu"

"Ck, dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar"

"Kembalikan bukumu sendiri!"

"Ah tidak tidak, kau adik yang manis"

"Ck, keluar sana"

Luhan keluar dengan bibir yang dimajukan beberapa senti kedepan. Sok imut, pikir Sehun. Merepotkan sekali mempunyai hyung yang kekanakan begitu. Apanya yang tidak sempat. Paling Luhan hanya ingin menjemput Minseok dan kencan dengannya. Huh, hyung nya itu sangat mudah ditebak.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memasuki perpustakaan yang dimaksud hyung nya tadi dengan membawa dua buah buku yang tebal. Pintu yang dibuka membunyikan lonceng kecil yang berada di atasnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan mendapati suasana yang nyaman dan hangat. Berbeda sekali dengan udara di luar yang sangat dingin.

 _Mungkin aku bisa datang kesini lain waktu,_ pikirnya.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara halus, sedikit berat, menyapanya. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja berkulit tan sedang tersenyum manis. Tetapi tidak melihat ke arahnya, melainkan ke belakangnya. Sehun menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan siapa yang diajak namja itu bicara. Tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangnya. Membuat Sehun berpikir bahwa namja itu sedang berbicara padanya.

Sehun melangkah mendekat meja depan dimana namja itu berdiri. Tetapi pandangan namja tan itu tidak bergerak mengikuti Sehun. Membuat Sehun sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya. Sehun berdehem pelan, membuat namja tan itu sedikit tersentak mendapati bahwa Sehun telah berada di depannya.

"A-ah, maaf. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" namja itu, Jongin, bertanya setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan badan.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan buku" Sehun menatap Jongin lekat. Seolah-lah ingin menemukan apa yang salah dari namja tan itu.

"Ah, sebenarnya perpustakaan ini mau tutup. Tetapi mungkin bisa kubantu, atas nama siapa?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Luhan. Oh Luhan" Sehun tidak melepaskan tatapannya sedikitpun dari Jongin. Sehun akui bahwa Jongin memiliki wajah yang menarik. Bibir penuh ketika berbicara, kulit yang tidak seperti orang Korea pada umumnya, juga matanya yang terlihat sayu—tunggu—matanya. Ada yang aneh dengan mata namja ini, pikir Sehun.

"Tunggu sebentar ya"

"Jongin"

Sehun tersentak ketika mendengar suara lain, membuatnya mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongin. Sehun melihat seorang namja yang lebih pendek dan bermata sipit memanggil namja di hadapannya. _Jadi namanya Jongin._

"Maaf, apa hyung lama? Apa kau kesulitan?"

"Tidak hyung. Oh Luhan ini baru saja datang"

"Oh Luhan?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Tapi, kau bukan Luhan hyung" kata Baekhyun.

Sehun yang sedang menatap Jongin lagi-lagi tersentak mendengar suara Baekhyun. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ah, maaf. Maksudku, kau bukan Oh Luhan"

"Omo! Benarkah? Tapi tadi dia bilang namanya Oh Luhan"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, seakan menuntut penjelasan dari Sehun.

"Aku adiknya. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku atas nama Oh Luhan. Dan aku tidak bilang bahwa itu namaku tadi"

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku salah dengar" kata Jongin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Baiklah, berikan bukunya padaku" kata Baekhyun.

Sehun menyerahkan buku itu untuk di periksa oleh Baekhyun. Setelah itu tatapannya kembali jatuh pada Jongin yang sedang memakai jaketnya sedikit jauh dari tempat Sehun berdiri.

"Kau memerhatikan Jongin?"

Suara Baekhyun mengagetkan Sehun yang sedang melamun memandang Jongin. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin terus menatap namja berkulit tan itu.

"Ah, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jongin itu anak yang manis"

Sehun sedikit mengangguk menyetujui itu.

"Tapi sayang, Jongin tidak bisa melihat" ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil menatap sendu ke arah Jongin.

Sehun terkejut mendengar hal itu. Jadi itu hal aneh yang dirasakannya saat menatap mata Jongin tadi. Sayang sekali namja semanis itu tidak bisa melihat.

"Baekhyun hyung, apa kau sudah siap?"

"Ne, Jongin-ah. Tunggu sebentar, hyung ingin menutup pintu belakang dulu"

"Baiklah"

Urusan Sehun sudah selesai. Seharusnya dia bisa pergi dari tadi tetapi kakinya tetap berada disana.

"Ehm, apa kau masih disana?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Sehun tersentak.

"A-ah ya, maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Bagaimana-"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu ada orang disana?"

Sehun mengangguk. Lalu sedetik kemudian menyadari bahwa Jongin tidak mungkin bisa melihatnya.

"Ya"

"Mungkin bisa disebut insting atau firasat orang buta. Kau tahu, ketika satu indra tidak bisa digunakan, indra lain akan semakin tajam untuk menutupi kekurangan indra yang cacat itu"

"O-oh"

Sehun terdiam lagi. Kemudian menyadari bahwa urusannya telah selesai.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang"

"Oh? Baiklah, senang berbicara denganmu,-"

"Sehun. Namaku Oh Sehun"

"Sehun? Senang berkenalan denganmu. Namaku Kim Jongin" lalu Jongin tersenyum.

Sehun ikut tersenyum melihat itu.

"Senang juga berkenalan denganmu Jongin"

"Sering-seringlah dating ke perpustakaan ini bila kau ada waktu, ne"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi"

"Sampai jumpa" Jongin melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

Sehun melangkah keluar pintu dan membunyikan lonceng kecil yang terdapat di pintu itu. Membuat Jongin yakin bahwa Sehun telah pergi.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri Jongin-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja kembali setelah menutup pintu belakang tadi.

"T-tidak"

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?"

"Ani! Sudah, ayo kita pulang hyung"

"Hahaha baiklah baiklah"

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di depan perpustakaan. Entah apa yang membuatnya menghentikan mobilnya disini. Padahal dia bukan orang yang suka membaca buku.

Sehun melangkah masuk. Lonceng kecil itu berbunyi menandakan ada orang yang masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Membuat Baekhyun yang sedang melihat sesuatu di handphonenya mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Pasalnya ini sudah sore, sebentar lagi perpustakaan ini akan tutup.

"Oh, kau yang kemarin"

"Hai"

"Apa kau ingin meminjam buku?"

"Mungkin"

"Mungkin?"

"Well, aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kupinjam"

"Apa kau ingin melihat-lihat dulu? Nanti datang saja kesini lagi jika sudah selesai. Dan jangan lama-lama, karena sebentar lagi akan tutup"

Sehun mengangguk. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mencari sosok tertentu. Dia menemukan Jongin sedang duduk di salah satu meja dengan sebuah buku terbuka di hadapannya. Sehun mendekat tetapi sepertinya Jongin tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Dia masih asyik memegang—bukan, meraba—buku itu.

Buku yang aneh dengan huruf-huruf yang timbul, sebelum akhirnya Sehun menyadari bahwa itu tulisan Braille. Untuk mereka yang tidak bisa melihat.

Sehun melangkah dengan lebih dekat lagi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Mengagetkan Sehun yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hey"

"Sehun?"

"Ya, kau mengingatku?"

"Tentu saja"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku mengingat orang melalui suaranya"

"Ohh. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Membaca"

"Membaca apa?"

Jongin terdiam sesaat.

"Jongin?"

"Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya orang bertanya padaku apa yang sedang kubaca. Biasanya mereka akan bertanya 'bagaimana bisa'?"

"Maaf, apa aku menyinggungmu?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Hanya tidak terbiasa"

Kemudian hening sesaat sebelum Jongin memecah keheningan itu.

"Snow White"

"Ne?"

"Aku sedang membaca tentang Snow White"

"Bukankah itu cerita dongeng anak-anak?"

"Ya"

"Apa bagusnya?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga sedang bertanya apa bagusnya"

"Lalu kenapa kau membacanya?"

"Aku hanya berusaha mengerti tentang sesuatu"

"Apa itu?"

"Tentang 'bahagia'. Kenapa di setiap dongeng dikatakan akhirnya bahagia?"

"Mungkin karena mereka benar-benar bahagia di akhir cerita? Seperti Snow White yang akhirnya mendapatkan pangerannya atau Cinderella yang akhirnya menikah dengan pangeran?"

Sehun merasa sedikit konyol membahas dongeng anak-anak seperti ini. Ayolah, Sehun itu sudah dewasa. Dan lagi, Sehun tidak pernah percaya pada yang namanya dongeng.

"Apa itu yang namanya bahagia? Snow White diburu oleh pemburu bayaran sang ratu, berakhir di hutan dengan tujuh kurcaci jelek, dan hampir mati karena apel beracun, untuk kemudian terselamatkan hanya karena satu ciuman pangeran. Begitu juga dengan Cinderella, ayahnya mati meninggalkannya dengan seorang ibu dan dua kakak tiri yang kejam, hanya karena sebuah sepatu yang tak sengaja didapatkan oleh pangeran lalu dia menikah dengan pangeran. Dan jangan lupakan Belle. Yang harus mencium sesosok monster dan secara ajaib monster itu berubah menjadi pangeran tampan. Dimana letak bahagianya?"

Sehun tidak tahu haru menjawab apa. Karena sejujurnya, Sehun juga tidak tahu apapun tentang dongeng.

"Ah, maafkan aku karena terus berbicara hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini. Aku hanya penasaran"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti apapun tentang dongeng dan dari perkataanmu barusan aku baru menyadari bahwa Snow White lebih banyak menderitanya daripada bahagia"

Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Well, maafkan aku karena telah merusak imajinasimu akan dongeng yang indah"

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak percaya dongeng atau cerita khayalan seperti itu"

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, karena itu hanya ciptaan kan? Itu hanya sebuah kisah fiksi yang di rekayasa oleh penulisnya untuk menyenangkan hati para gadis kecil yang lugu kurasa"

"Hahaha, kau benar. Kenapa aku harus mempermasalahkan hal ini seakan-akan aku seorang gadis kecil ya"

Sehun tertawa mendengar perkataan Jongin. Tetapi kemudian menghentikan tawanya mendengar pekataan Jongin yang selanjutnya.

"Tapi, satu yang benar-benar kupercaya. Tidak ada akhir yang bahagia selamanya"

"Kenapa kau bisa berpendapat seperti itu?"

"Hanya karena"

Jongin tersenyum miris. Senyum yang tidak sampai di kedua matanya. Senyum yang entah kenapa tidak Sehun sukai.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Sehun datang ke perpustakaan itu. Baik untuk meminjam maupun mengembalikan buku. Seringnya dia datang pada saat pulang kerja ketika perpustakaan hampir tutup. Terkadang pada saat makan siang dan mengajak Jongin makan bersama.

Hari ini Sehun datang pada saat jam makan siang. Sehun tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang sedang memasang eye liner di balik meja depan.

"Apa kekasihmu akan datang?"

"Ya"

"Dan Jongin makan sendiri?"

"Begitulah"

"Boleh aku mengajaknya makan siang di luar?"

Mata Baekhyun menyipit menatap Sehun. Eye liner itu baru terpasang pada mata sebelah kanan. Membuatnya terlihat lucu dan Sehun mendengus menahan tawanya.

Baekhyun tampaknya tidak memedulikan hal itu. Ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan. Walaupun Sehun sering datang untuk makan bersama Jongin, dia tidak pernah mengajak Jongin keluar. Dan Baekhyun sedikit khawatir membiarkan Jongin pergi bersama Sehun. Dia masih belum bisa memercayai Sehun untuk menjaga Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam"

Baekhyun masih menatap Sehun setelah akhirnya menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk menjaganya. Kembalikan dia dalam keadaan yang utuh"

"Ne. aku janji akan menjaganya"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan meneruskan memasang eye liner pada mata sebelahnya lagi.

Sehun mencari Jongin dan melihatnya sedang menata buku di salah satu rak.

"Hey Jongin-ah"

"Oh hai Sehun-ah"

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Belum. Baekhyun hyung akan makan dengan kekasihnya. Sepertinya aku ditinggal haha"

"Makan siang denganku saja"

"Ah, tapi aku lupa membawa bekal hari ini"

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan di luar. Apa kau mau?"

"Tentu saja mau. Tapi, apa aku tidak merepotkanmu nanti?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayo"

"Tunggu, aku mau mengambil tongkatku dulu"

"Tidak perlu"

"Eh?"

Sehun meraih tangan Jongin dan mengajaknya berjalan keluar.

"Ketika denganku, kau tidak perlu bergantung pada tongkatmu Jongin. Cukup genggam tanganku saja, mengerti?"

"A-ah oke" jawab Jongin dengan wajah yang memerah.

Mereka berjalan melewati Baekhyun yang masih berkutat dengan eye liner nya, yang tampaknya sedikit tebal di satu sisi, menuju mobil.

Sehun membuka pintu penumpang dan mendorong Jongin dengan lembut untuk masuk ke dalam. Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu pengemudi dan masuk ke dalam.

Sebelum menyalakan mobil, Sehun memasangkan _seat belt_ pada Jongin, membuat wajah Jongin lagi-lagi tersipu mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini.

Mobil itu melaju ke sebuah restoran fast food terdekat. Disana Sehun memesan seporsi ayam goreng yang disambut dengan ceria oleh Jongin.

Mereka mulai makan sambil berbincang mengenai apapun. Mulai dari musik, sekolah, hingga pekerjaan.

Sehun meneruskan perusahaan milik orang tuanya di usia yang sangat muda karena ayahnya sedang sakit. Juga tentang hyungnya yang sangat kekanakan. Membuat Jongin tertawa ketika Sehun menceritakan betapa konyolnya hyungnya itu.

Sehun baru tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali dengan Jongin. Awalnya dia berfikir kalau mereka mungkin sepupuan karena mereka tinggal serumah tetapi marganya berbeda.

Entah apa yang membuat Jongin menceritakan alasan kenapa dia bekerja daripada duduk diam di rumah. Yaitu untuk mengumpulkan uang untuk operasi mata. Dan itu menambah satu lagi pengetahuan buat Sehun bahwa Jongin tidak buta permanen. Bahwa Jongin masih bisa sembuh. Dan Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa senang mendengar ini.

Selesai makan Sehun mengantar Jongin kembali ke perpustakaan. Tepat ketika Baekhyun kembali dari makan siang bersama kekasihnya.

"Jongin!" panggil Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir.

Dia berlari mendekat ke arah Jongin dan Sehun kemudian memutar-mutar badan Jongin untuk memastikan bahwa namja itu tidak apa-apa.

"Hyung~ Kau kenapa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Jongin?"

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menjaganya kan"

"Ya ya aku percaya padamu"

"Aku masuk dulu ya hyung"

"Oke, aku masih ingin bersama Chanyeol sebentar"

Baekhyun berbalik berjalan menuju Chanyeol sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Sehun melirik Chanyeol sekilas yang dibalas dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar dari Chanyeol. Mau tak mau membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih atas makan siangnya ya Sehun-ah"

"Sama-sama, terima kasih sudah menemaniku makan siang"

Sehun mengusap rambut Jongin pelan. Halus. Rambut Jongin terasa lembut dan halus. Sedangkan Jongin terdiam mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

Jongin memang buta, tapi dia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui kenapa setiap kali Sehun datang jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Dan itu membuat Jongin senang…sekaligus takut.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah ada dongeng yang tidak berakhir bahagia?"

"Menurutku ada. Apa kau pernah membaca cerita tentang seekor putri duyung dan seorang pangeran?"

"Sepertinya belum pernah. Ceritakan padaku"

"Putri duyung itu menyelamatkan seorang pangeran yang hampir tenggelam di pantai. Dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada pangeran itu. Kemudian dia memohon pada dewa laut untuk memiliki sepasang kaki dengan suaranya sebagai imbalannya. Dia menjadi bisu. Ketika akhirnya dia bertemu sang pangeran, dia harus menelan kekecewaan karena pangeran telah memiliki seorang pendamping yang cantik. Putri duyung itu tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Dia tidak punya ekor lagi dan juga tidak punya suara sebagai seorang manusia. Akhirnya dia hanya menjadi buih-buih di lautan"

"Tragis sekali"

"Ya, tragis sekali. Dan ini adalah dongeng yang paling kusuka"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena menurutku ini masuk akal. Tidak ada akhir yang bahagia Sehun-ah"

"Kenapa kau selalu berkata begitu?"

"Karena memang tidak ada akhir yang bahagia. Orang berpacaran saja akan putus di akhir, suami istri juga bisa bercerai kapan saja"

"Apa kau tidak pernah merasa bahagia?"

"Aku…takut bahagia"

Sehun diam, mendengarkan lanjutan kalimat dari Jongin.

"Karena setiap kali aku merasa bahagia, detik berikutnya akan ada hal yang merenggut kebahagiaan itu dariku. Seakan-akan aku tidak pantas untuk merasakan kebahagiaan sekecil apapun itu. Ada banyak alasan untuk bahagia, tapi lebih banyak lagi untuk membuatku tidak bahagia. Seperti…menyukaimu. Antara bahagia dan tidak. Aku bahagia, tetapi aku tidak bahagia. Bingung? Aku juga"

Sehun membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi diurungkannya niatnya. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sedangkan Jongin berbicara dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, sedikit lagi kehilangan pertahanannya. Dan lagi Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sehun?

"Kau tau Sehun? Ketika aku baru merasakan hangatnya pelukan ibuku, di keesokan harinya aku hanya bisa merasakan dingin. Ketika aku baru saja mendapati sepatu ayahku berada di depan pintu rumahku, di keesokan harinya sepatukulah yang berada tepat di depan nisannya. Dan ketika aku pertama kali melihat pelangi, esoknya semua warna menghilang dari pandanganku. Semuanya gelap"

Kali ini Jongin menangis. Menitikkan air matanya seiring dengan kalimat-kalimat yang dikatakannya. Sehun mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi Jongin. Tanpa Sehun sadari air matanya sendiri sudah menitik mendengarkan perkataan Jongin.

"Aku takut… jika aku bahagia bersamamu, di keesokan harinya ketika aku membuka mata dan bernafas, kau menghilang"

Sehun menarik Jongin dan merengkuhnya erat. Meredamkan isakan Jongin pada dadanya sedangkan kepalanya sendiri ia sandarkan pada ceruk leher Jongin. Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Apa yang harus dilakukannya untung menenangkan Jongin. Sehun akui ia juga menyukai Jongin. Tidak, mencintai lebih tepatnya. Entah sejak kapan.

"T-tenanglah Jongin. Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana"

"Haha-a lucu" Jongin berkata dengan nada yang sinis, namun malah terdengar menyedihkan di telinga Sehun. Dia melepaskan pelukan Sehun. "Itu juga yang dikatakan ayah dan ibuku dulu. Tapi nyatanya mereka juga pergi meninggalkanku"

"Aku janji Jongin. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tidak selama kau masih bernafas. Tidak selagi aku masih berada disisimu"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu Jongin"

"A-apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Dari awal aku melihatmu, aku sudah menyukaimu"

"Jangan berbohong hanya untuk menghiburku Sehun"

"Demi tuhan aku tidak berbohong Jongin. Aku mencintaimu—"

"Tapi aku buta Sehun! Aku buta!"

"Aku tidak peduli itu Jongin! Aku mencintaimu bahkan setelah aku mengetahui bahwa kau tidak bisa melihat"

"Ap—apa yang kau suka dariku?"

"Semuanya. Aku segalanya tentangmu. Senyummu, tawamu, ketika kau cemberut, ketika kau marah, terlebih ketika kau tersenyum karenaku. Hanya satu yang tidak kusuka, yaitu ketika kau menangis. Terlebih ketika kau menangis tanpa ada aku disampingmu"

"K-kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu Jongin"

"L-lalu? Kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku"

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin. Sangat"

"A-aku—kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku? Aku hanya yatim piatu yang tidak punya siapapun Sehun. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat"

"Jangan bertanya kenapa ataupun alasan, Jongin-ah. Bukankah yang lebih penting adalah kita sekarang? Aku mencintaimu dan aku yakin kau juga. Kenapa harus mencari alasan hanya untuk mencinta?"

Air mata Jongin kembali menitik. Itu cukup. Perkataan Sehun sudah lebih dari apa yang ia harapkan. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang begitu menghargainya dan tidak mengucilkannya karena ia buta.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Berjanjilah ini akan menjadi tangisanmu yang terakhir" ucap Sehun lembut sambil menghapus air mata Jongin. "Berjanjilah bahwa jika air matamu menitik lagi itu berarti kau sedang menangis bahagia"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sehun meraih tubuh Jongin dan memeluknya erat, yang dibalas dengan erat juga oleh Jongin.

"Jadi, maukah kau melakukan operasi itu?"

Jongin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun. Wajahnya sedikit mengeras.

"Kenapa? Apa kau malu karena aku buta?"

"Tidak, astaga Jongin. Aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu"

"Lalu?"

"Bukankah kau bekerja selama ini untuk mengumpulkan biaya operasi itu?"

"N-ne. Tetapi uangku belum cukup"

"Aku bisa membantu"

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin berhutang pada siapapun Sehun"

"Tapi aku bukan siapapun Jongin! Aku kekasihmu"

Jongin terdiam mendengar perkataan Sehun. _Kekasih Sehun._ Wajahnya perlahan memanas dan rona merah menjalari wajahnya. Tetapi Sehun tidak menyadari itu. Tidak ketika pikirannya penuh dengan cara agar Jongin mau melakukan operasi itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu Jongin-ah. Aku tidak merasa terbebani atau apapun. Jangan pernah merasa berhutang padaku. Kau bisa membayarnya dengan berada di sisiku selalu"

Wajah Jongin semakin memerah.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihatku Jongin-ah?"

"T-tentu saja aku mau! Aku sangat ingin melihatmu Sehun"

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah operasi itu. Soal biaya tak usah dipikirkan"

"T-tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Jongin-ah. Kau mau kan? Demi aku?"

Suara itu terdengar penuh harapan. Membuat Jongin merasa… diinginkan. Dan ini pertama kalinya Jongin merasa seperti ini.

"Maukah kau?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

Jongin mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kecil. Melihat itu Sehun mendesahkan nafas lega dan kembali menarik Jongin ke dalam dekapannya. Erat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Buka matamu dengan sangat perlahan Jongin-ssi"

Perih. Rasanya seperti ada yang menempelkan lem pada matanya. Sangat sulit untuk dibuka. Jongin mengerang pelan.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Kau harus membiasakan matamu terhadap cahaya terlebih dahulu"

Sekali lagi Jongin berusaha membuka matanya. Silau. Rasanya seperti ada yang menyorotkan cahaya tepat di matanya. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali hingga akhirnya dia mendapatkan gambaran yang lebih jernih. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat objek-objek di sekitarnya.

Putih. Dinding di hadapannya berwarna putih.

Hijau. Baju yang dikenakan dokter itu berwarna hijau.

Cokelat. Meja yang ada di samping pintu kamar mandi itu berwarna cokelat.

Wajah dokter yang ada di hadapannya begitu ramah dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Jongin-ssi? Apa ada masalah? Apa kau bisa melihat dengan jelas?"

Jongin memperhatikan bagaimana mulut dokter itu bergerak mengeluarkan kalimat. Dia mengangguk sedikit untuk merespon pertanyaan dokter itu.

Jongin memperhatikan bagaimana tangan dokter itu terangkat menampakkan sebuah senter kecil yang menyala dan diarahkan ke mata Jongin. Pupil mata Jongin mengecil sebagai respon terhadap cahaya dari senter yang masuk ke matanya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada masalah dengan matanya. Selamat Jongin-ssi, kau bisa melihat lagi mulai dari sekarang"

Jongin merasakan matanya memanas dan setitik air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"T-terima kasih dokter" lirihnya.

"Jaga baik-baik matamu Jongin-ssi. Baiklah saya permisi dulu"

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh terima kasih kepada dokter itu.

Setelah dokter itu keluar, Jongin baru menyadari ada sosok lain yang duduk di kursi di samping ranjangnya. Sosok itu kemudian berdiri mendekati Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Jongin terpaku menatap sosok itu. Bagaimana bisa ada sosok yang begitu sempurna seperti itu? Kulit putih pucat, mata tajam dan senyum yang sangat indah. Apakah ini mimpi dan Tuhan akhirnya telah mengambil Jongin? Karena Jongin yakin bahwa ia sedang melihat malaikat.

"Hey"

Suara ini.

Sehun.

Jongin masih terdiam terpaku menatap Sehun. Raut wajah Sehun perlahan berubah. Tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kecemasan. Kenapa Jongin tidak meresponnya? Apa ada yang salah?

"Jongin-ah" panggil Sehun lagi.

"S-Sehun?"

Sehun mendesah lega. Dia menarik tangan Jongin kemudian mengecupnya dalam.

"Cubit aku"

"Hah?"

"Cubit aku, Sehun"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku sedang bermimpi"

"Kau bicara apa Jongin?" Sehun mulai khawatir.

"Cubit aku Sehun, karena aku sedang bermimpi. Aku melihat malaikat"

"Malaikat?"

"Ne, dan suaranya seperti suaramu"

Sehun yang awalnya khawatir akhirnya mengerti apa maksud Jongin. Dia mendengus menahan tawanya. Itu reaksi yang wajar dari setiap orang setiap melihat wajahnya. Tetapi Jongin berlebihan sekali jika menganggapnya malaikat.

"Apa kau yakin sedang bermimpi Jongin-ah?"

"Ya, oleh karena itu, cubit aku"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin yang masih terpaku menatap Sehun.

Cup.

Mata Jongin membelalak merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Sehun menciumnya. Sosok malaikat itu menciumnya. Apa ini nyata?

Bibir Sehun bergerak melumat bibir Jongin. Nyata. Ini nyata. Jongin dapat merasakan hangatnya bibir Sehun dan gerakan lembut itu. Jongin menutup matanya meresapi ciuman itu.

Sehun memutuskan ciuman itu dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ke kening Jongin. Hangat.

"Jadi, apa kau masih berfikir ini mimpi?"

Jongin yakin bahwa tampangnya saat ini pasti terlihat sangat bodoh. Dia hanya menggeleng pelan. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipi Sehun. Nyata. Semuanya nyata.

Dia akhirnya bisa melihat lagi. Akhirnya tidak hanya gelap lagi. Akhirnya bisa melihat Sehun.

"Syukurlah"

"Ya. Syukurlah"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih punya hutang padaku Jongin-ah"

"Hutang? Ah ya, biaya operasi ini kan? Jangan khawatir Sehun-ah, aku akan melunasinya-"

"Bukan itu. Itu tidak kuanggap hutang"

"Lalu apa?"

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dari saku jaketnya. Sebuah cincin.

"S-Sehun—"

"Menikahlah denganku Jongin. Hutangmu adalah untuk selalu berada di sisiku"

"Apa kau yakin Sehun?"

"Tidak pernah seyakin ini"

"Sehun-"

"Kau bertanya bahagia itu apa. Aku hanya bisa menjawab bahwa bahagia itu kau. Bahagiaku adalah saat bersamamu. Tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini setelah bertemu denganmu, Jongin-ah"

"N-nado... Aku juga sama Sehun-ah. Tidak pernah aku merasa sepenuh ini dan sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Tapi aku takut. Bagaimana jika semuanya kembali ke siklus awal dimana semua yang membuatku bahagia hilang di keesokan harinya? Bagaimana jika esok aku kembali membuka mata, kau pergi meninggalkanku?"

"Dengar, aku sangat mencintaimu Jongin-ah. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Bahkan jika aku pergi sebelum dirimu, aku akan mengutuk Tuhan dan memaksa-Nya mengembalikanku padamu hingga aku menyaksikanmu meninggalkanku duluan. Aku tidak akan sanggup membiarkanmu sendiri Jongin, dan aku janji tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendiri lagi"

"Sehun! Kau tidak boleh mengutuk Tuhan. Bagaimana jika kau terkena karma?"

"Karma apapun akan kuterima selama aku bisa melihat senyummu"

"Cheesy Sehun, sangat cheesy" kata Jongin dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Lalu, apa kau bersedia? Untuk selalu berada disisiku?"

"A-aku..bersedia. Aku rela, bahkan jika aku tidak menutup mata selamanya agar aku tidak pernah kehilanganmu sedetikpun"

"Huh, kau lebih cheesy dariku Jongin-ah"

"D-diamlah Sehun. Aku sedang mempertaruhkan harga diriku disini"

Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"So, will you be my family?"

"Y-yes, I will. I do"

Sehun tersenyum dan memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Jongin. Kemudian menarik tangan itu dan mengecupnya.

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang, Jongin-ah?"

"Ya. Aku bahagia. Terima kasih Sehun-ah"

.

Akhir yang bahagia itu hanya perspektif, hanya tergantung kitalah inginnya bahagia atau tidak. Dan apakah Snow White berakhir bahagia? Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Entah kenapa malah bikin cerita beginian, awalnya mau bikin yang fluffy tapi kok malah jadi gini ya haha**

 **Maaf jika alurnya kecepatan~**

 **.**

 **Let's be friends in Line: finysixx (itu juga kalo ada yg mau) :"3**

 **.**

 **Mind to leave a review? :)**


End file.
